UndertaleFnaf: Nightmares and Dreams
by terrietont
Summary: Frisk begins having cursed nightmares about demonic animatronic animals stalking them in the night. After a while, the nightmares subside, but little do they know that something worse will generate...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've finished playing Undertale like 4 times (the pacifist ending) I attempted Genocide but got too frustrated. Anyway now I'm obsessed with the damn I thought about merging two of my fav games together..**

 **WARNING: If you do not like fnaf or undertale of both, DO NOT READ.**

 **It's better if you like both games... it will only make it more fun to read, anway sorry for the long wait, but it's christmas after all (or atleast was) So enough rambling, let's get to the story.**

Post- Pacifist ending/staying with Toriel  
T rated child abuse/mentions

Summary: Frisk begins having cursed nightmares about demonic animatronic animals stalking them in the night. After a while, the nightmares subside, but little do they know that something worse will generate...

Frisk began tossing and turning: the bedsheets were wet with their sweat and the pajamas were musty and hot.

Troubled expressions began to show on their face.

Frisk was determined to get a good nights rest.

Ever since they left the underground, ever since they met Asriel they had high expectations... So why? Why were they getting nightmares? Did Frisk even remember their real parents?

All they remembered were the cuts and bruises on their face. Their father's angry glare staring them into the eye.

Frisk shivered in disgust at the father's sadistic grin when they were slapped across the back by a metal pole.

The pain their real-father had inflicted on them, why even flowey wasn't that cruel...

Frisk was tossing and turning and mumbling.

Inside the dream-

They found themselves staring at a bedroom. With three doors. Two facing left and right and one facing the centre.

Frisk held onto what they assumed was a flashlight.

Clicking the button, Frisk gently took a step towards the left door. Anxiously tiptoeing to the door entrance, Frisk took in a huge breath before gently opening the door only to see darkness. Frisk's heart dropped seeing nothing but pitch black.

Hesitantly they decided to turn on the flashlight illuminating a face.

Frisk jumped in terror. A big grinning mutilated creature was standing right there, it looked like some kind of demonic blue rabbit torn from the Inside out with glowing purple eyes.

The creature huffed angrily. Frisk even though stumbled down tried to crawl away.

The demonic rabbit picked the child up by his feet. Before frisk could react. It pulled their feet toward it.

Cackling evilly as Frisk screamed in terror.

Then facing the giant robotic rabbit, he shrieked. The creature opened it's mouth.

"See you tomorrow night, buddy!" It said in sadistic glee echoing the child's mind as Frisk cried out for help!

"Mommy!" a voice cried from the darkness.

Toriel's eyes blinked open. Her heart paused. She got up as fast as she could and ran towards Frisk's room.

She opened the door, in shock she gasped seeing her beloved young one crying and moaning under the blanket.

She went over towards the terrified child and gently rubbed their back soothingly.

"There, there... My child... It's alright..Shhh... You're alright..." she moaned softly.

Frisk fluttered their eyes open. "Mom?" they said tiredly. Toriel smiled. "It's okay Frisk darling... It was only a nightmare..."

She soothed rubbing Frisk's head with her large paws.

Toriel rubbed her hands together. "Do you want to stay with me in my bed tonight?" she offered. Frisk sniffed and nodded.

Toriel allowed Frisk to sleep with her, maybe then they'd stop having the nightmares.

Frisk was unable to fall asleep again.

The words of the demonic rabbit swam through their thoughts. "See you tomorrow night, buddy!" the words sounded too happy to be kind and innocent.

Toriel began snoring lightly, Frisk was still awake: But her snoring was not the thing keeping them up...

Every time they'd close their eyes they saw the same bedroom in their nightmare with a pair of glowing eyes staring at the left door.

Eventually Frisk had to sleep, they couldn't hold off the sleep much longer.

The nightmare returned.

Frisk was inside the same room, only... They for some reason went to the right door instead.

Turning on the flashlight Frisk flinched.

They heard a demonic feminine voice ring through their ears.

"Hi there kiddo" the demonic voice spoke. Frisk shuddered. They shivered in terror. They screamed aloud again, a strange demonic chicken screamed at their face. Startling them, Frisk backed away into a door. The giant demonic robot's arms lifted up as she grabbed onto the child's legs pulling them once again toward her.

Frisk kicked away, but they could not escape.

"Don't run away friend" she said cackling evilly.

"Let me go!" Frisk yelled trying to kick her in the face.

She suddenly was face to face with them. "Don't worry... It's only a bad dream..." she cooed teasingly.

Frisk screamed awake for the second time that night.

Toriel woke up with a start carefully ignoring her tiredness and comforting Frisk as best she could.

Frisk looked guiltily up at Toriel. They looked down, Frisk didn't mean to wake her up.

Toriel despite being tired, smiled calmly. "It's quite alright small one, you are much more important"

Frisk smiled. Finally Frisk was able to sleep, but the nightmares were still lingering. They found out how to avoid startling themselves and others awake.

They carefully listened for any loud breath behind each door, when in reality it was merely Toriel's loud snoring echoing through their ears.

They also had to look behind their bed, which had a small figurine of a bear doll?

Frisk frowned looking at the small bear.

"What is this?" They said in confusion.

Frisk jumped in shock when small demonic bear-like creatures snarled on the bed, disturbing Frisk that they would quietly run off each time they were to flash a light at the creepy things.

Frisk leaned on the pillow next to them.

They soon relaxed and took a deep breath. A loud beeping noise imitred through their ears. An alarm clock rang out through the room.

Frisk woke up to the alarm clock. It was loud and obnoxious, but it worked.

Toriel was up early to get going to her teaching career at the school.

Frisk decided to see their favorite skeleton brothers with Undyne and Alphys.

Sitting at Grillby's Frisk sighed. Papyrus looked to the child raising an "eye brow?"

"What's the matter human? You look exhausted" At this Sans looked to Frisk as well.

"Oh yeah... You doin' alright there kiddo?"

Frisk's eyes widened, they gasped in fear "kiddo" The demonic chicken thing said the same thing.

Frisk broke down crying.

Undyne groaned and glared at Sans.

Sans shrugged confused. "What? What I say?"

Alphys decided to meekly comfort them. "It-it's okay Frisk... Sans was just as-asking what was wrong.." She pet their back in comfort.

Undyne smiled at Frisk. "Yeah come on pal, it's all good!"

Frisk wiped their eyes looking up shyly. "It wasn't Sans fault... It's the nightmares...",

Papyrus gasped heartbroken. "Oh no that is not good, not good at all! Do not worry child, I. The great papyrus will make your nightmares disappear.

Undyne stood up heroically. "Yeah we'll beat the crap out of those evil nightmares!"

Alphys put her hand up in response. "Uhh... I don't think.. Th-that's physically possible..." she corrected nervously.

Undyne frowned. "Well... Maybe not, but we'll help ya kid!" she continued confidently.

Alphys smiled weakly. "Uhh... Umm ye-yeah we-we'll help you!" she said slightly determined?

Sans held Frisk's hand in comfort. "We're rootin' for ya kid".He winked at Frisk.

Frisk smiled calmly. But they were still terrified.

Toriel spoke to Frisk's friends about what happened. Undyne still replied with "beating the crap out of the nightmares" Papyrus would gladly say he'd stand up for the child. Alphys nervously pranced around saying she was going to make sure they were safe. Sans said he was going to be behind Frisk's back.

Toriel sighed in relief, but was still worried for Frisk.

She wanted to make sure they were happy. That they had a good life.

These nightmares seemed to be troubling, and almost gave them a sense of fear of everything.

Alphys decided it was time to test Frisk's nightmares, only she knew about this plan. She was going to observe Frisk's sleeping... Yes it sounded creepy but she was curious to find out about the nightmares they'd been having the other night.

Frisk was once again inside the uncanny room. The same doors to their left and right, and the same bed behind them.

Frisk inhaled deeply before moving to the left door: to check if the rabbit was close...

Frisk paused their breathing... Something ran into the room.

Frisk gasped when they walked back only to find the closet door slightly open... It wasn't like that before... Was it?

Frisk tiptoed toward the closet.

Frisk yelled as a large mutilated snout snarled through the closet doors.

The creature cackled. "Ahoy there matey" it said grinning it's bladed teeth.

Frisk backed away from the closet. "Where do ya think Yar be going?" Th e demonic fox-like creature asked suspiciously.

Frisk turned back to it. "What do you want?!" they yelled frightened.

The fox robot grinned. "I only wanted a matey to play with, is that so hard to ask of ye?" the creature said loudly.

Frisk gulped. "N-no... It's not hard at all..." they said backing even further away from the closet.

The demonic fox began to emerge from the closet finally exposing it's gigantic figure. Towering over them, the fox laughed.

"Are ye ready to suffer?" He said gritting his teeth. Frisk screamed trying to run from the demonic figure. "When will this nightmare end!?"

A few minutes earlier:  
Alphys began slowly drifting off to sleep, watching someone else sleep really made her sleepy too... Then she suddenly jumped awake as the child began tossing and turning. Alphys watched intensely.

Toriel had once again been woken up by Frisk's sound cry.

She swiftly began to grab something she made before hand. "A dream watcher" She was going to observe what was making then have such nightmares that it would make Frisk scream.

Alphys gulped and proceeded to look into the child's mind...

Frisk tossed and turned.

Alphys watched as they opened their eyes inside the dream.

Alphys watched closely.

Frisk gasped hearing a small screeching sound coming from behind.

The lights began flickering on and off. As they turned around.

Frisk screamed as a massive demonic bear-like figure screamed and held onto their arms pulling them up into the monster's jaws.

Alphys screamed at the sight. She imagined how Frisk was feeling right now. The human was in peril. If Alphys was terrified by merely the sight of that, she'd begin to think how it felt being physically touched by that monster.

Frisk shivered and struggled as the creature held onto their arms.

"You cannot run from a bad dream!" The deep demonic voice of the robot-monster spoke out startling both Frisk and Alphys.

Alphys began panicking. "Oh my god, F-Frisk is in-in tr-trouble! I-I have to do something?!" Mettaton stepped into the lab entrance.

"You have to do what exactly?" He asked.

Alphys jumped with a start. "Oh mettaton, I didn't realize you were there..."

Mettaton gave a sly smile. "That's right darling, but please would you explain to me what it is you need to help with?"

He asked again.

Alphys inhaled. "It-it's just the-the umm- the human has been having nightmares and I-I wanna help" She exclaimed.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The human is having nightmares? About what darling?"

Alphys rubbed her arms together. "We-well I-I d-d-don't real-really kn-know wh-what th-they are... B-but th-they're s-sc-scary"

Mettaton looked towards the screen where Alphys had paused on an image of the bear-like demonic creature.

Mettaton gasped. "Oh my they are ugly..." he commented.

Alphys blinked twice. "ugly" was the only thing Mettaton observed about the terrifying demon robots.

"I mean not like me... I'm beautiful" Mettaton exclaimed posing valiantly.

Toriel was once again woken up by the child.

"My child!" she gasped seeing Frisk now in a paralyzed sleep. Frisk wasn't moving, only crying and shivering.

It felt as if there were ropes all around their body tying them down.

The motherly goat scooped Frisk into her arms rocking them back and forth repeating "shhhhh..." until the child finally went to sleep again.

The next morning, Frisk was eating Butterscotch cinnamon pie with Asgore. Asgore was told about the whole nightmare thing and tried to comfort them.

Asgore looked toward Frisk in worry. "Golly you poor thing, these nightmares... How long have they been going for?"

Frisk looked up. "Since I remembered my real father."

Asgore's eyes widened. "What was it about your real father?"

Frisk's eyes began shedding tears. "He... hit me and kicked me...and liked whacking me with a metal rod"

Asgore gasped. "What?! What kind of monster was he!? Worry not, I will be the best father for you!"

Frisk smiled and hugged the monster king. "thank you daddy"

Asgore smiled and hugged back. "anything for you little one"

Later that night.

The nightmares returned... The eerie room silent and dark.

Frisk paused their breathing when the faintest footsteps tapped outside.

Frisk walked toward the left door, where they heard the footsteps get louder.

Frisk opened the door... Closed his eyes, flashed the light.

...!

The hallways were empty. Frisk sighed heavily moving toward the right door.

Frisk held in a gasp as a loud monotoned demonic laugh echoed the entire area.

Frisk heard a strange beeping sound behind them. Frisk jumped almost dropping the flashlight when they saw a large vicious looking golden bear-head torn up and demonic looking.

The loud beeping sound got louder as Frisk turned to face it.

"Of course you knew I was coming" A large threatening voice spoke echoing the room.

Frisk ran to the left door and almost screamed at the sight. There it was: the ragged demonic yellow bear standing there looking straight into their eyes. The evil red glowing eyes showing off the large knife-like teeth, the toothy stomach. It was exactly what you would describe your worst nightmare.

The nightmare approached the child, frisk was stuck in fear.

Till finally Frisk could make out the light stains of blood on it's teeth.

"I'm having a lot of fun with you tonight" It grinned flexing it's long sharp claws in front of them.

"Don't be afraid...remember it's all just a bad dream...

' R E  
P.

Frisk was not breathing at that time. The exact words Flowey had said to them when they were fighting the nightmare-ish plant creature.

The nightmare screamed into the child's ears.

Frisk woke up not being able to breathe.

Toriel went over to comfort Frisk. The monster gasped in horror, she couldn't feel a pulse. Frisk was not breathing. Toriel panicked grabbing her cellphone.

Her heart was going a million miles per second. She was breathing fast and rushing around.

She called up a human doctor and immediately took Frisk to a human hospital.

Frisk blinked their eyes awake... They looked foward only to find a group of figures surrounding them.

All their friends were standing at the bedside. Frisk looked at a small machine next to them.

A continuous beeping voice in a slow repetitive rhythm sounded out. It was some kind of heart monitor machine.

Frisk turned toward their friends.

"God kid, you okay? You were out for 'bout 6 hours"

Sans said in worry and relief at the same time.

"Y-you l-looked s-so cold... And in p-pain" Alphys stated worryingly.

"Toriel told us what happened, man don't scare us like this punk!" Undyne said.

Papyrus went closer to Frisk. "I thought you would be gone forever!" The skeleton mumbled trying not to cry.

Toriel looked into the child's eyes. "We need you to tell us about those Nightmares"

Frisk went pale. Asgore looked at Frisk with wide eyes. "Oh golly, Frisk are you alright?" he asked.

The beeps on the monitor started getting faster. The nurse came into the room and told Toriel to calm the child.

Undyne looked at Alphys in sympathy for Frisk. "Geez you know we should probably do something to help Frisk with those nightmares"

Alphys fiddled her claws. "W-w-well I umm... I guess I have b-been working on a.. A n-nightmare watch machine. M-maybe I could upgrade it and get inside Frisk's dreams to destroy the nightmares?" Alphys said.

Papyrus heard her plan and immediately spoke up. "That is a brilliant idea! Let us rid Frisk of these horrid nightmares!"

Later that night Frisk slept calmly in their room, listening to the quiet crickets and owls outside... Frisk didn't care about the nightmares any more, to true relief they were gone from their mind. though the real reason they had disappeared was because Alphys had used her new "Nightmare remover" to discard the horrible creatures haunting Frisk's brain.

But little to everyone, that by removing the nightmares from Frisk's head. Set them free.

Frisk woke up to a loud footstep sound. Frisk panicked and rubbed their eyes. They tried to calm themselves down but the footsteps were getting louder.

Frisk groaned tiredly. The nightmares must'ave returned.

"Heeeeeeeey there Buddy Guess whoooooooo's hhhheeeerrrrrrreeee!" That voice, the voice of goofy terror, a mocking sadistic voice using long taunting words.

The nightmare rabbit had returned.

Frisk shuddered. The rabbit pulled back the child making Frisk kick and scream.

Toriel woke to another shriek. Oh no. The nightmares... They had returned.

Expecting to see the child weeping in their bed Toriel rushed inside the bedroom.

"My child are you..." Silence filled her voice. A look of shock frozen on her innocent face.

The blue demonic creature looked at Toriel. Smiling wickedly.

"Hey there buddy! I'm Bonnie the Bunny: but you can call me Nightmare Bonnie."

The rabbit cackled it's two sets if teeth gnashing together.

"Wh-what have you done to my child"


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue from Nightmares

Chapter 2: A rescue from  
the nightmare

Sans had been up hours looking on Alphys's computer for some indication of Frisk's whereabouts.  
Undyne alerted all the monsters to find them. Papyrus despite being unsettling to the humans asked for the police as a whole crowd of human civilians heard about the child. Few were reluctant to help with the whole "monster vs human" history. But still quite a number wanted to help the poor child.

Some human council members were skepticle about the Nightmares and even thought it was the monsters's tricks of revenge.

Being circled by humans: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys stood there guard.

"How do we know this isn't some stupid trick?" one of the council's cried angrily. Undyne was getting fed up with these human imbeciles. Was Frisk really the only smart human?

"Well ahoy mateys" A demonic voice bellowed shutting everyone up.

Just as the monsters did, both races were startled.

"Ye don't think it was only

M?

It's all REAL!"

The fox-like nightmare appeared in his full physical form in front of the monsters and humans.

One of the council members shrieked in terror. "W-w-what ha-have you d-d-done to the chi-child"

The nightmare cackled manically.

" g  
y  
g"

The words began to flow through everyone's minds in a migraine of fear.

To everyone's surprise: Frisk showed up as normal as ever.

Papyrus ran up to the human child smiling and cheering. "HUMAN! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Just as Papyrus was about to hug them...

A sharp pain erupted from Papyrus's torso, he looked shocked towards the human. His torso was torn, but he was still standing, just a little out of balance and soon he would fall over or crumble into dust.

Papyrus merely blinked at that before exclaiming. "Well I didn't think that through..."

Sans stood at his now badly injured brother. He looked at Frisk, eyes wide in horror.

Frisk's sadistic smile and bright red eyes vanished for a moment before they rubbed their head frowning in pain.

Frisk saw Papyrus staring up at them, surrounded by people and monsters looking equally horrified.

Frisk's heart broke... They attacked Papyrus... They were trying to kill him.

Undyne and Sans helped Papyrus up, looking at Frisk in stunned silence.

Frisk looked to their hands in horror. "No... What's happening to me..."

They said, tears welling up inside their eyes.

Papyrus looked at Frisk in worry despite being attacked mercilessly. "HUMAN IT IS ALRIGHT, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT..." He said reassuringly.

Sans slowly approached Frisk to tell them it was okay... He knew it wasn't the human's fault.

"Kid are you okay?" He said moving closer towards Frisk.

"No! Stay away from me!..." Frisk yelled in sadness and fear.

"I... I hurt you..."

Sans looked at the child in sympathy. "It was an accident Frisk... I know it wasn't really you" He said trying to reassure the child.

Undyne and Alphys looked at Frisk with the same worry.

Alphys looked into Frisk's eyes. "F-Frisk... I-I kn-know you di-didn't me-mean it..."

She calmly walked up to Frisk attempting to give the kid a hug.

"NO D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"  
Frisk yelled as their eyes shifted into the sinister bright red.

By now the Humans were calling for help.

"They're inside me..."

Frisk said tears running down their face before their troubled expression turned to a face of pure hatred and evil.

" ' r e

g o n e

"

The voice of Nightmare Bonnie echoed inside Frisk's body.

Sans was holding back pure rage, his eyes became blank and his fists clenched together.

Undyne was growling furiously at the voice. She would kill anything that hurt her friends.

"What have you slimes done to them?! GIVE THEM BACK YOU EVIL MANIPULATIVE DEMONS!"

She yelled angrily.

Meanwhile: Toriel woke up with the feeling of being cradled. Someone had her in their arms

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She wearily looked up.

Scowling in disgust she pushed herself away from them.

Asgore frowned, tears stabbing the back of his eyelids.

Toriel with tears down her cheeks looked aggressively towards Asgore. "Do not touch me Dreemurr!"

Asgore sighed sitting himself down on the floor.

"You've been weeping for hours... Please can you tell me what's wrong?"

Toriel clenched her teeth in agony. "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" She shouted at him.

Startling the former king, she looked to herself in shock.

Before meekly whispering. "I lost another..."

Asgore overheard and immediately went to comfort her regardless of her hatred for him.

She told him everything that had happened to Frisk. How they disappeared from their bedroom: how she watched the giant demonic creature smile sadistically at her before departing with the child nowhere to be found.

She couldn't handle it any more. She broke down in tears again. Asgore hugged her tightly.

Asgore looked at her smiling sadly. "We will find them. I promise"

Toriel was glaring resisting the urge to smile weakly. "You better be right." She said sternly getting herself up from the floor: Asgore offered to help her up, but she pushed him aside.

Toriel looked in fury at the horizon. She was DETERMINED to find the child... Even if it meant her demise.

 **A/N: Wow I didn't think people liked this story! But I got so many messages telling me to continue it! Well what do you guys think? It's a little rushed I know but... I kinda ran out of ideas. Tell me if you like the whole Frisk being possesed thing or if you want me to go back to the nightmares keeping them hostage.**

 **Until then- Have a great day! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trapped

 **Holy crap guys! So so super sorry for the long wait, but I went overseas for almost a month and I was battling my anxiety and writers block again... but the story is back! And this time Its going to stay... I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks guys!**

"Do you remember?" the demonic yellow bear asked from the darkness. Frisk was curled up in a fetal position. They had been keeping their emotions in check for so long... But now. Now they couldn't. They were consumed by the nightmares. Consumed by terror and hopelessness.

"There, there..." The nightmare said sarcastically comforting the child.

Nightmare Fredbear looked at the child with his same large toothy permanent grin.

"I am here with you" The monotoned voice said showing it's red glowing eyes from the dark corner.

"Daddy did this to you didn't he?" Nightmare Fredbear said softly. There was no sign on sarcasm in his voice. "He made you run." The nightmare appeared cradling Frisk in it's arms.

Frisk tried to scream, but their voice was blocked off by Nightmare Fredbear's gigantic claw.

"Shhhhhh" Fredbear soothed as the child's muffled screams began to soften, and their eyes shed with tears.

The haunting creature began to transform.

Nightmare appeared from the shadows. The large black demonic bear growled at Frisk. **_"YOU. CAN'T. ESCAPE."_**

It said roaring loudly into Frisk's ears. The yellow bow and top hat shone in the dim light. The creatures eyes full of death and despair.

Everyone watched in horror as the child began to go pale, while almost choking. "Help... Me..." They pleaded tears running down their face as they tried to scream.

The demonic child returned. "It's me... Your nightmare"

Toriel and Asgore ran through the crowd of humans. "What is this? What's going on?!" She said pushing past the crowd. She had to find Frisk. But first she had to get through this crowd.

Toriel's heart stopped beating for a moment as she starred down at the body.

Frisk weakly looked up with a smile. Toriel frowned in confusion. This smile wasn't an innocent smile...

"Are you looking for Frisk?" a demonic voice spoke from Frisk's mouth.

Toriel squinted her eyes confusedly. "Who. Are you?" she asked wearily.

Asgore approached the scene in silence.

The demonic possessed Child laughed. "Don't you remember a thing?"

Asgore narrowed his eyebrows in thought. "That laugh..." He said aloud.

Toriel gasped a realization hit her mind. "Chara?" she questioned.

The child smiled in satisfaction. "I knew you'd come through!" Chara cackled finally changing Frisk's entire self into Chara herself.

"I've been trying to run away from them..." Plaguing my mind with blames and sins."

Chars began to explain.

"But using Frisk's body, I was able to escape my nightmares, and my sins. Then the Nightmares wanted Frisk. Haha poor naive innocent Frisk... They've been holding in their fears for so long... And now I brought their fears to life"

Because of Frisk I have succeeded in the first part of my plan. Erase and eradicate the world. From atom to continent, to the entire existence."

"I will eradicate Humans and Monsters and every other living organism on this damn planet, until the only things left and not living.

Toriel looked in horror at Chara. "My child... Chara what happened to you?... You were such a sweet child..."

Chara yelled angrily, tears running down her face. "What happened?! I'll tell you what happened. Those evil humans killed my best friend and hurt my innocence: the monsters then started to blame me for someone else's mistakes... My soul was corrupt and I didn't know what to do!"

"So be it. So be I am a *monster*: not a species of any kind. Not a monster nor human.

Maybe I was once..."

Chara then winced in agony as a dark force melted from their head and onto the ground shaping into a nightmare fox.

"Ahoy" it snarled sharpening it's claws at the humans and monsters.

Chara went unconscious turning back into Frisk.

"Well well well Matey..." The nightmare cackled preparing his claws for killing.

Toriel stood guarding Frisk's unconscious body.

"You shall not hurt my child!" Toriel growled.

Nightmare Foxy roared running towards her with his hook sharpened and ready to rip her apart.

Toriel's eyes widened in horror and fear as the nightmare leapt into the air. She winced preparing for a strike of pain.

"SLASH!"

The sound a cold metal stabbing into flesh went out.

Toriel's eyes widened in shock.

"Toriel!"

...

... She looked in front of her as Asgore stood out taking the hook to his stomach.

Undyne yelled out in shock. "ASGORE!"

Asgore fell to the floor. Nightmare Foxy disappeared.

Toriel felt tears stab her eyelids. "Why... Why did you do that?..." She asked in sad confusion.

Asgore looked up smiling weakly at her.

"Because... I love you"

He choked out with tears running down his cheeks.

Then... His body evaporated into dust. And a white heart shattered in Toriel's hands.

Toriel for once actually felt loss. He sacrificed himself to save her. She held her paws on her face in sadness.

Undyne looked in sorrow at the pile of dust. "Asgore... He's... Dead..." She said as Alphys sniffed beside her.

Sans and Papyrus looked down.

Toriel still could not contemplate what he had done. The thought made her queasy and guilty.

She still couldn't believe what had happened. The shock of it made her unable to move or speak for the longest time.


End file.
